One Night of Revenge    OS
by holz1313666
Summary: Originally submitted into the Friday Night Bites Contest hosted by Twilight Sickness.  Edward and Bella have always had a strained and at times difficult relationship but one single act by Edward leads to Bella taking her one night of revenge . . .


**Friday Night Bites**

**Pen Name: Holz1313666**

**Song title: Bootylicious by Destiny's Child**

**Title of Story: One Night of Revenge**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters**

I can't believe Alice is doing this; why throw her a party? It's not like she's that important anyway. _Welcoming her to the city, _meaning, I know my sister hasn't seen her in ten years but come the fuck on, why does she have to use my apartment? Well, it does have an awesome view of the Empire State building at night but she's not even my friend.

When Isabella 'Belly' Swan moved to Forks when she was five years old my mother had the _brilliant_ idea of inviting her over to play with my sister Alice and I. At that point in time I had the typical little boy attitude towards girls and I threw the biggest tantrum I could mange in front of both my mother and father- eventually my Moms promise of home baked triple chocolate cookies made me accept my fate of having to play with the new girl.

Alice and I were sitting on the front porch waiting for Isabella, in the distance we could hear her wailing and see her clinging to her father for dear life and all I could think was that those cookies better be worth having to play with the cry baby. When she finally reached the porch she was still crying away; her fathers attempts at calming her down failing miserably. At this point my older brother Emmett had wandered out of the house to see what all the noise was about. Seeing the crying girl in front of him he worked his special Emmett magic,

"Don't cry little girl. You'll ruin your pretty face"

She stopped crying immediately and asked in wide eyed wonder,

"Do you _really_ think I'm pretty?"

He smiled widely at her and motioned for her to follow him into the house.

"You're Isabella, I'm Alice!" my sister squealed while running up to her and wrapping her in a massive hug.

"Call me Bella" she replied shyly.

"I'm Edward and I don't like girls!" I said curtly before running off to my room to play with my dinosaurs.

After a while of blissful girl free solitude my Mom broke my silence by shouting for me to go downstairs. Walking into the kitchen Alice, Emmett and Isabella were seated around the table enjoying milk and cookies.

"Could I please have another cookie Mrs Cullen?" Isabella asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"Of course you can sweetheart" my Mom replied.

"Mommy, where's my cookie?" I asked.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, Bella had the last one".

I turned towards Isabella's chair and kicked it,

"You ate all my cookies! You're greedy! I hate you and you're fat!" I shouted at her. She burst into tears and my Mom was torn between comforting her and screaming at me.

"Belly. Belly. Isabella's got a belly!" I taunted her, making her cry harder. Needless to say never again was I involved in another play date between her and Alice and every time since then whenever I had to be in the same room as Isabella things were seriously strained- I just couldn't forgive her for eating my cookies.

As we got older things only got worse between us. I was embarrassed to admit that my sister and older brother were best friends with that shy, awkward, overweight thing called Belly Swan. The nickname I had inverted for her as a child stuck with her all through Elementary, Junior High an most importantly High school. No one at Forks High school wanted anything to do with Isabella; to be her friend or even be seen with her was social suicide. She stayed alone at school, concentrating on her work and nothing else. She only spoke to Emmett and Alice outside of school to save them from the backlash of being friends with her. Isabella's attempts outside school to make friends with me were a constant source of irritation to me, although it did have its uses just before graduation.

I was going away to college and still hadn't had sex. I knew Isabella hadn't either and I was certain she wouldn't turn me down. Even though I couldn't stand her she's got to be good for something, right? I knew her father, Police Chief Swan, was working that afternoon and I also knew that Isabella liked to spend these afternoons reading a book in the peace and quiet- surely she could find something more exciting to do? Walking over to her house I had a bounce in my step; I was going to have sex for the first time. Alright, I hate the girl I'm going to sleep with but hey, it's just sex.

Knocking on her front door I could barely contain my excitement. She answered the door in jeans that clung to her thighs, a too tight tank top and her hair in a sloppy bun- not exactly a Playboy fantasy.

"We're friends, aren't we?" I asked her.

"Of course we are Edward, if you want to try?" she replied quietly, biting on her bottom lip- that habit of hers really annoyed me.

"Sure I want to try. Can I come in?" I asked while pushing past her into the house.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked nervously.

"Well I have one idea" I said in what I hoped was a seductive tone. I walked up to her placing my palms on either side of her face and kissing her as softly and sweetly as I could manage- all I wanted to do was rip her clothes off and get this shit over with. I slipped my tongue into her partly open mouth tasting her- chocolate and Dr. Pepper. She moaned in to my mouth while my tongue explored hers, she was softly twisting her hands into my hair. I broke the kiss first- time to get this show on the road,

"Can we go upstairs?"

She nodded yes and I led her upstairs to her bedroom. The moment she was in the room and had shut the door I was all over her- kissing her urgently and pulling at her clothes. I expected she would stop me when I started taking off her clothes; that she would need more persuasion but if anything she was in as much a rush to get me naked.

When we were both bare chested I led us over to her bed- we both crashed onto it and resumed our frenzied assault of each others mouths. I gently ghosted my hands up her ribs, edging closer to her breasts and eliciting soft moans from her. As I softly nipped and sucked at her breasts she began to grind her hips against mine trying to create friction where she ached to be touched.

"Please" she begged breathlessly "Please Edward".

"Please what?" I teased her.

"Make love to me" she moaned.

Sitting up on my knees I tugged at her jeans while she struggled with the zip on mine. When I finally managed to peel off her jeans I stood up and pulled mine off too. I crawled back onto the bed and she parted her legs- she was glistening and ready for me.

Pushing myself inside of her I thought I would come undone right at that moment; she was so wet, hot and _tight_. She moved her hips while I was inside of her desperate for the movement that would bring her the pleasure she desired. Finding a rhythm that worked for us was awkward but eventually we got there and it wasn't long before I felt the familiar tightening that signalled my impending release,

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck" I cried with every one of my thrusts- each one becoming more frantic than the last.

As my orgasm took hold I was oblivious to everything and anything except the feeling of Isabella's pussy wrapped around my cock.

Spent and shaking I roughly pulled out of Isabella, rolled off of her and tried to catch my breath. I could hear her beside me panting as well- a job well done I thought to myself smugly. When she tried to snuggle up to me however that's where I drew the line,

"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped.

"I . . . I thought it would be nice for us to . . . you know, be close to each other after we made love" she mumbled back nervously.

"Make love!" I spat at her, "I didn't 'make love' to you. No one will ever make love to you".

Her eyes were swimming with tears as she desperately tried to cover her naked self.

"Wh-. . . What do you mean?" she stuttered at me.

"Look at yourself Isabella- no one will ever love someone who looks like you" I laughed at her, "They'll just do what I did and use you for a fuck!"

I got up off of the bed and pulled my clothes on, not giving a second glance towards the sobbing girl on the bed.

"Bye Belly. Thanks for the goodtime" I said cruelly as I walked out of her room and out of her life.

I heard the next day from a very upset Alice that Isabella had suddenly left Forks last night, without saying goodbye, to live with her mother and to go to college in Florida. Alice and I left Forks that autumn to live with Emmett while we both attended NYU. I think Alice and Emmett kept regular contact with Isabella but I never paid attention to news about her so it came as a surprise when Alice announced she was throwing a welcome party, at _my_ apartment, for a girl I hadn't seen in ten years and couldn't give a fuck about.

It was an hour before Alice's grand party and my beautiful, chic apartment had been transformed into party central- one was not amused and if anyone touched my grand piano it would be the last thing they _ever_ did. Alice arrived first with her boyfriend Jasper, she wanted to check everything was perfect- I swear she's fanatical about planning. As she breezed through the apartment making adjustments to things that looked perfectly fine to me and Jasper followed her around like a puppy Emmett and his wife Rosalie arrived bringing with them a trail of friends from their work; Emmett's football friends seemed to dominate all the space in my apartment and I knew at least one of them would break something valuable of mine. Rosalie's friends on the other hand were all models- beautiful, statuesque and just the type of girls who would fall prey to my charms.

From eight o'clock onwards a steady stream of work colleagues, old college friends and acquaintances arrived for the party and the more people who arrived the wilder the party got. The music was blaring, the drink was flowing and I was so busy chasing after Tanya the model that I missed Isabella arrive.

"Oh, she's so pretty" Tanya sighed.

"Hmm. . . Who's . . .? Pretty?" I asked in between peppering her collarbone and neck with kisses.

"That girl dancing with your sister" she replied turning me around to look.

You could hardly call her a girl; that _woman_ dancing with my sister was mesmerising- watching her hips swaying with the beat of the music was tantalising.

_Spotted me. A tender thang_

_There you are, come on baby_

_Don't you wanna dance with me?_

_Can you handle, handle me?_

The woman turned around, one hand running through her long chestnut wavy hair the other caressing her voluptuous hips- I wish that was my hand. I couldn't tear my eyes away- I hadn't even noticed Tanya had disappeared. Eventually dragging my eyes away from her hypnotising hips I slowly let my gaze travel up towards her face- I couldn't believe what I saw.

The dancing goddess locked her chocolate brown eyes with my emerald ones- it was Isabella. I stood rooted to the spot unable to move, she didn't even hesitate in her movements- she smiled playfully at me and kept up her magic swaying rhythm. She mouthed the lyrics of the song that was currently playing; teasing me, seducing me,

_Read my lips carefully, if you like what you see_

_Move, grove, prove you can hang with me_

_By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me_

_Buckle your seatbelt, it's time for takeoff_

Is she serious? After everything I did to her has she forgiven me so easily? I started to move towards her, aware that my movements were more like a stalking prowl; a hunter readying himself to strike. We still had not broken eye contact and as she mouthed the next lyrics I felt an animal growl start to build in my chest,

_I don't think you're ready for this_

'_Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe_

I had to have her, NOW! I was going to show her just how '_ready for this' _I was.

I walked past her but motioned for her to follow me. I had no idea if she was following or not but I went into my bedroom and lay propped up on my bed waiting for her. A few minutes later she stood in my bedroom doorway- the desire evident on her face,

"Hell Edward" she said confidently, seductively- not like the Isabella I used to know.

"Are you going to join me or are you going to stand there all night?" I asked her in a voice gone husky from lust.

She walked slowly into the room, locking the door behind her. Seeing her standing there at the foot of my bed looking at me the way she was I felt myself harden even more than I was already.

"Take off your shirt" she demanded.

"I will, if you take something off" I teased.

"Shut up and take off your shirt!" she commanded.

I unbuttoned my shirt painfully slow hoping that she would command me again- I loved that shit! When my shirt was finally off I lay back on the bed, waiting for her next move.

"Unbuckle your belt and take off your jeans" was her next command as she tried to hide the fact that she was rubbing her thighs together.

Once again I slowly unbuckled my belt and started to take off my jeans- my cock sprang forward as it was released from its denim restraint; I smiled smugly to myself at the look on her face- I'm not going to lie, I know I'm impressive when I'm standing to attention. No longer able to hide her arousal she lat a small moan escape her lips before she said,

"I'm going to fuck you so hard Edward"

She reached behind her back to unzip her dress, slowly letting the straps slide down her shoulders, eventually letting it fall to the floor to expose the exquisite body that was encased inside. Before I could register what she was wearing underneath her dress she had removed her underwear and was now crawling towards me from the bottom of the bed.

Without warning she threw one leg over my hips and impaled herself upon me- she was exactly how I remembered, hot, tight and wet. She began to work herself slowly; steadily building up a rhythm that had us both panting with lust. The sound of flesh hitting flesh from our fucking was driving me insane with need,

"Bella" I gasped "Close, so close"

"Nearly . . . there" she moaned back.

I grabbed her soft hips roughly as I slammed her down harder on top of me as I thrust up to pound into her.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck" I chanted- I knew I wasn't going to last long now.

"I'm . . . Oh, oh FUCK!" she screamed as I felt her muscles clamp around me and start to spasm.

I finally let my own orgasm go as I came harder than I ever had before. She lay down on top of me as she regained her breath.

"Bella, you're perfect" I whispered to her, "I don't know how I never noticed before but you are; you're perfect"

I had never felt more peaceful than in that moment as I held her in my arms. I was sorry for everything I had ever put her through- she deserved so much more, she deserved to be worshiped.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped as she pushed herself away from me. She stood up and began throwing her clothes back on.

"Bella? Where are you going? Stay here with me?" I asked worried- had I done something wrong?

"I said don't call me that!" she shouted back at me.

"I don't understand" I said confused.

"Maybe this will explain it!" she spat at me as she walked to the door and threw it open, "Bye Edward. Thanks for the good time!"

She slammed the door on my stunned face.

Now I knew what it felt like to be used.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Starting shortly I will be posting a multi chaptered fic based on this O/S. It will also be called One Night of Revenge and follows both Bella and Edward.**

** While this O/S does give away some of the things that will happen in the multi chaptered fic just remember, this O/S is only the beginning . . .**


End file.
